


Cold bedsheets, warm partner

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Why is this tag so fucking d r y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: I deadass woke up at four A.M. with the desire to write this. Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearmosaic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pearmosaic).



> This is based off of an AU by pearmosaic on Tumblr. The blog with said AU is askshadowsilver. Y'all should deffo check them out!

Silver was cozy in bed. Then, there was a sudden but not unwelcome warmth on his skin. Arms wrapped around his waist and upper torso; pulling him back into someone. Shadow nuzzled into the back of Silver's neck almost clinging-ly. Silver felt himself smiling, knowing how Shadow got after coming home to him after a long day at work. The room was cold, despite there being a fully-functional heater in the house. However, they preferred the cold, it gave them more opportunities for thick blankets and cuddles. Silver turned over to face Shadow, wrapping his arm around his upper and lower back and snuggling deeper under the blankets. Shadow only hugged him tighter, not saying a word and burying his face into Silver's chest fur. Silver used his Psychokinesis to turn on the lamp and kissed Shadow on the ear.

"Bad day at work?" Silver asked, already knowing that was the case.

"Mmfh." Shadow responded. Silver tried getting out of Shadow's grip but failed.

"Nooooo..." Shadow whispered, making Silver chuckle.  
"You want tea, don't you?" Silver gently pushed out of Shadow's grip. Shadow looked extraordinarily tired, looking as though he might melt into the bed or Silver. Dark bags surrounded Shadow's ruby red eyes. Silver adjusted himself to be eye-level with Shadow, kissing his nose lightly.  
"I'll just take that as a no, then." Silver sighed, clinging back to Shadow and intertwining their legs for more warmth. Shadow proceeded to stuff his face back into Silver's chest fur as Silver noticed he'd already removed his gloves and shoes before crawling into bed. Silver used his Psychokinesis once more to turn off the lamp on their nightstand and placed his hand on the top of Shadow's head. Shadow's arms clung to Silver's upper and lower torso with no chance of letting go in sight for comfort. Silver glanced over to the digital clock that was also on the nightstand; it read 1:28 A.M., and Silver knew that Shadow would be clinging to him by the time he needed to get up for work, which was at 4:30 A.M. Silver knew Shadow could function on only three hours of sleep but that wouldn't stop him from thinking Shadow needed more hours of rest. Especially when he came home at one in the morning such as now. Silver only sighed mentally in an attempt to trust Shadow's judgement but failed.   
Silver could both feel and hear Shadow's breathing calm down as he relaxed into the bed, seemingly falling asleep. Silver wrapped his arm around Shadow's waist protectively, as if daring the sun to rise and wake him. Silver moved his hand to Shadow's upper back to rest is head where is hand once was. Silver could feel himself relaxing into the bed, and into Shadow.

"Silver..." Shadow muttered, shoving his hands up the back of Silver's sweater. Which wasn't much, as the back was exposed for his quills. Shadow lifted up his head to be at eye level with Silver. Both were on their sides, looking at each other laying on the pillows.

"Mhm? What is it, Shao?" Silver replied. Both felt butterflies in their stomach at their voices. Shadow's groggy voice and the way Silver's voice softened and cracked when he said the nickname he himself had picked out always made each other fall deeper in love. Shadow smiled slightly, planting a small kiss on Silver's lips.

"I love you." Shadow pressed his forehead onto Silver's, nuzzling him. Silver moved forwards, kissing Shadow. He moved his hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks as Shadow kissed back and entangled their legs more. Eventually, the two separated and gazed at each other. Both smiled breathlessly as Shadow snuggled his cheek into Silver's chest fur. Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow's head and giggled a bit.

"I love you too." Silver responded.

"I love you more." Shadow retaliated.

"Impossible. Lies and Slander." Silver said, sounding fake offended. Both giggled before falling asleep.


End file.
